Gohan of konoha
by ClarkVal99
Summary: Gohan crash lands in konoha after kid buu sends him to naruto world. How will gohan change the leaf village and what adventures await him. There will be lemons. Might rate M
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything**

**Before Kid Buu blew up earth**

Goku and Vegeta had just gotten out of buu body and buu was screaming wildy. The pink monster was changing again into a smaller kid. Kid buu now decided to blow earth up as his first attack. Vegeta deflected it and then kid buu decided to use attack that would blow up the earth a dozen times.

"Vegeta we cant stop that, we need to get out of here" yelled goku as kid buu charged his massive energy blast

Kid buu starting yelling creating tears in space and a dimesional portal opened up sucking gohan in

"No gohan" goku instivictvely went toward the portal but vegeta stopped him "Its too late we will all die if we stay here"

They grabbed the others and instantly teleported out as the earth blew up

**In Konoha**

Naruto Uzumaki was picked on by everyone, why couldnt someone else be the center of attention, naruto thought

As he walked toward his home, a flash of light from the sky and a fast approaching object fell rapidly toward his home.

"Not my house" Naruto yelled as he raced toward his home, "stop"

It was too late as the object crashed into his roof and broke it landing inside


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan woke up too screaming and lots of broken wood around him

"Where am I" gohan thought as he heard a blond kid screaming at him and pointing at a hole in the roof

"Hey who are you and how did you get in my house" naruto yelled

"My name is gohan, sorry I have no idea how I got here" gohan replied

Gohan got up and looked at his surrounding, seem like he was no longer on the earth majin buu had destroyed but how could that be

"Am i dead, this doesnt look like heaven" gohan spoke out his thoughts

"No your not dead, he just destroyed part of my house, how do you plan to pay for it buddy" Naruto yelled

"Well I dont have any money but since im not dead I figure out how to repay you somehow" gohan answered

"This kid seems to be a fighter I can sense his energy although small compared to mine has a beast trapped within just like the oozaru" gohan thought

"Hey how about I train you, does that work" gohan smiled at naruto hoping he would agree

"Train me, Im already a ninja at the academy I dont need training from someone random guy" naruto answered

Oh comeone I can really help you gohan closed his eyes and smacked naruto back playfully which lead to naruto flying through outside his room and breaking a tree in half then landing unconscious outside

"Oh crap, I dont know my own strength after my mystic abilities were unlocked I forgot I still had to control it

If Im careful I could break the poor guy in two just put a smack like buu did to me sending me through the earth and out the other side

"Oh man when he wakes wake is he going to be angry" gohan panicked

* * *

A pink haired girl was walking outside naruto room when naruto came flying out and went through a tree

"Naruto" Sakura thought

"What is that idiot doing now, seeing him unconscious on the floor"

"Im sorry miss that was my fault" a deep voice answered

"Sakura eyes went into heart shapes seeing a muscular man come out of naruto room

"Oh dont worry Im sure the idiot deserved it" sakura quickly as she came close to him and grabbed his arm "What your name, Im sakura"

"My name gohan and I think I should help your friend" gohan walked over to naruto and gave him a sense he had kept for himself when fighting buu

"What that thing" sakura asked as gohan put the bean in naruto mouth and closed it forcing him to chew. Its a sensu bean, it instantly heals any injuries

"Something like that actually exists" sakura though as she naruto jump up like nothing happened

"Hey I felt like I was run over by a car, what happened" naruto asked

"I accidently patted you too hard and send you flying, it wont happened again" gohan apolozied "Hey could you too take me to who is in charge here, I need to ask them something"

"Sure, I can take you to the hokage" sakura answered quickly before naruto

the three walked to the hokage office

Gohan saw people giving him stares but they were more focused on naruto giving him angry looks

"Hey, why are you guys looking at naruto that way" Gohan called out

"You are friends with a monster a man called out" a crowd soon formed yelling mean things. Naruto started to cry

Gohan got angry "Hey knocked it off, naruto done nothing wrong to be called a monster" gohan let out a wave of energy and wind and knocked the crowed off their feet and uprooting trees(similar to when he went mystic on supreme kai planet but less powerful obviously)

"Demon boy got a new monster" someone called everyone ran

The anbu jumped in to stop gohan but he would not have any off it, moving too fast for them to even react or percieve he lightly chopped them on their necks and all of them were on the ground unconcious in a blink of an eye

"Unreal this man was moving to fast for me to even see him, he disappeared, he is faster than even oochimaru" Anko observbed

Gohan stood there looking at Anko straight in the eye knowing where she was hiding due to his senses

"You can come out now I know your there"

"Shit" Anko thought

**End chapter**

**Im thinking of giving gohan a harem along with naruto**

**Who should be in gohan harem**

**I got Anko and tsunade so far**

**open to suggestions**

**Naruto is with Hinata and Sakura so far**


End file.
